twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MrsEdwardCullen2012
~~Twilight Saga~~ Hi, My name is Sarah, I love the twilight saga and have liked nearly evety twilight page on Facebook. I know right. amazing. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 06:22, March 28, 2012 Twilight Twilight: 17-year-old Bella moves from Arizona to Forks to live with her father Charlie Swan. When Bella starts at a new school, she spots the Cullens walk through the cafiteria. Bella later then falls in love with Edward Cullen and will do anything to find out his dark secret. New Moon Its Bella's 18th birthday and the Cullens throw a party for her. As Bella asked for no presents, she got them anyway. but as she opens a gift from Esme and Carlisle, Bella gives herself a papercut unwrapping her gift. Jasper being the newest vegetarian, tries to kill Bella as her blood drops on the carpet. Edward pushes Bella back causing her to smash the vases in the back of the room, and pushing Jasper into the piano. Edward then feels that he isn't healthy for Bella and leaves her saying that he is protecting her. But Victoria is after Bella. Four months after Edward left, Bella goes through a deep depression, but the more time she hangs with her best friend Jacob Black, it heals the hole in her for a while. Alice sees a vision of Bella cliff jumping but thinks Bella is trying to kill herself, so Alice comes back to Forks to see if Bella is still alive. Rosalie tells Edward that Bella has committed suicide. And at that point, Edward goes to the Volturi. The Volturi refuse as they explain to Edward that his gift is to valuble to destroy. Eclipse Bella's graduation is approching quickly and Victoria is creating a newborn vampire army to attempt to destroy the Cullens. In an attempt to take down Victoria, the Cullens are part of the Victoria chase with the werewolves, when it was under control, Emmett jumps over the treaty line and is taken down by paul, giving Victoria the chance to escape. Edward and Bella get engaged before the newborn fight all because of Edward's deal. That he'll change Bella unless she married him first. Bella is invited to La Push by Jacob. Jacob then tells Bella that he loves her but Bella replies saying she doesn't feel the same. Jacob then kisses Bella, after Jacob kisses Bella, Bella punches Jacob, breaking her hand. At the graduation party Alice puts together for Bella and her school mates, Jacob, Quil and Embry arrive. There, Jacob gives bella a raduation present as his way of saying sorry. Alice has a vision of the newborn army coming to Forks, telling the rest of the Cullens plus Jacob, Quil and Embry. Throughout the newborn fight, Jacob gets the right side of his body crushed by a newborn that was hiding. Leah thought she could take him on but she was about crushed herself, but Jacob saved Leah and got himself hurt. Bella goes and visits Jacob and tells him that she picks Edward over him. Breaking Dawn As Alice prepares Edward and Bella's wedding, Bella thinks Alice is going over-board but Alice reassures Bella that its just enough. The night before the wedding, Edward tells Bella about his history. Bella has a nightmare about the wedding describing it as a wedding jitter. After the wedding, Jacob arrives at the reception. Bella tells Jacob that she plans to make love to Edward on their honeymoon. Jacob hurts Bella by grabbing her arms saying its a sick joke. After the recemption, Edward and Bella leave for Isle Esme. 14 days after the wedding, Bella notices her un-opened box of tampons in her toiletry bag and counts back the days and notices her period is 5 days late. Bella walks past the mirror and see's a bump inbetween her hips, and feels something move inside of her. Two weeks after Edward and Bella get home from their honeymoon, Jacob pays the Cullens a visit. With the help of Rosalie, Bella stands up and shows Jacob what really is wrong with her. Emmett stops Jacob from attacking Edward. Not knowing what it is, it grows incredably fast and makes Bella more ill. Jacob helps the Cullens by distracting the wolves so Esme, Carlise and Emmett can hunt, when Jacob gets back, Bella tells Jacob her choice of baby names. Rosalie goes to give Bella her cup of blood when Bella drops it and the placenta deattaches and causes the baby to sufficate. Rosalie cuts Bella open and goes to lick her blood of the scaple, so Alice is ordered to take Rose out of the room. Edward safely delivers his daughter Renesmee. Bella survives but is bitten by Renesmee and dies. Rose looks after the baby until Bella is turned into a vampire and has fed. MrsEdwardCullen2012 23:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) MrsEdwardCullen2012